Jirass (Ultraman Legacy)
Jirass is a saurian Kaiju which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History First Appearance The AKDF had a vow to remain ever-vigilant for possible Kaiju threats, including listening to any reports which came their way. Such was the case one fateful summer day when the team began receiving reports of a mysterious creature appearing in lakes and coastal areas. Reports if disappearing fish in large quantities and even the scattered remains of sharks and whales seemed like all too much of a coincidence. The reports were contradictory, some witnesses claiming to see a large almost flower-shaped object and citing the creature as a Greenmons. Others were convinced that the creature was none other than Godzilla himself, a thought which worried the AKDF after the last time they had attempted to confront the King of Monsters as a threat, preferring to maintain their standing with him as a cautious ally. Regardless of the creature's true identity, the AKDF found themselves bound by duty to investigate, sending out submarine searches and conducting areal sweeps over supposed siting areas. However this yielded few results, aside from the detection of abnormally high electric energy within the waters, powerful enough to kill any fish and provide a painful shock to humans upon making contact with the water. To the dismay of many civilians, beaches had to be closed down as a result of this. Akira Takeshi was at a crossroads regarding his membership with the AKDF as of late. He had previously revealed his true identity as Ultraman Legacy to his team, particularly when confronted with the threat of Godzilla. The civilian reports caused him to remember this time and the savage beating he suffered at the legendary monster's hands. Luckily, the discovery that the remnant energy of this monster were electric in nature and not radioactive assuaged much of his fears. Even still, he was counted upon even more now that his team knew his secret. Thankfully they had agreed to keep it a secret from him, though Steven had considered reporting Akira before he was convinced otherwise. However this now meant he could use his abilities to aid them more often. Akira did his best, using his enhanced senses to try and locate the monster, picking up a faint presence but one too far away for him to accurately pinpoint. However Akira knew he also had other assets at his disposal, three Capsule Kaiju he would occasionally let loose into battle. Akira was often reserved in using his not-so-little friends in battle for fear of their safety, as none were the most powerful Kaiju around. However he saw the use they could be now, if only for scouting. Releasing two of his monsters, Reija and Litra, to scout out for this mysterious Kaiju. Akira would also maintain a psychic link with his Kaiju to keep tabs on them over long distances. Per his request, Reija and Litra set out to the sea and air to begin the search for the Kaiju. The AKDF's efforts would remain unsuccessful over the coming weeks, until Akira would receive word form his Capsule Monsters, but not in the way he had expected... During a meeting of the main team to analyze their target's patterns, Akira felt a sharp pain in his head. The others became immediately worried. "What's wrong?" Fuji asked. "Is your Evil Radar going off?" Ishiro added. "It's....." Akira said. "It's Reija. I sent him to search around for our mystery monster. Looks like he found more than he bargained for. Redirecting Litra to go help him out until we can get there." "That sounds like an actual plan." Steven joked. "I'm impressed." "Thanks, but we should get going." Akira said. Captain Muramatsu walked up to Akira and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "We'll be taking your lead on this mission. Bring us to our destination." Akira was astonished by the level of trust his captain had now placed in him, in spit of the previous deception about his being an Ultra. He was also deeply honored. Stepping back, Akira saluted the captain and said "Yes sir!" Muramatsu saluted back, and soon after, the team moved out. When the team reached the area of the battle per Akira's direction, said location being a lake, things at first seemed oddly quiet. Litra flew down to join with them, and the others began to feel uncertain about the situation. "Wait for it...." instructed Akira. Seconds later, both Reija and Jirass burst out from the water, both monsters locked in combat. Seeing its ally in trouble, Litra quickly swooped in to aid Reija, bombarding Jirass's back with fireballs. This caught the frilled monster's attention, causing it to push off Reija and take the opportunity to fire its electric beam at the smaller bird monster. Litra swiftly dodged the attack and retaliated with more fireballs. This in turn allowed Reijia to catch Jirass by surprise, tackling him and sending both monsters hurtling beneath the waves once more. "We should've brought the sub." said Steven. "My mistake." Akira addmited. "I should have figured Reija would be around water." "At least we know the idnetity of our enemy." Cap pointed out. "Yes, a Jirass." Ishiro added. "Wasn't the original Jirass made by a mad scientist?" Fuji asked. "It was. However if this was another mad scientist we'd have a more narrow area of where the sightings took place." Ishiro pointed out. "It's possible that mad scientist cloned a natural Jirass, like this one." "Can we be certain it's naturally occuring?" Steven questioned. "This Jirass acts too much like a natural creature to be under anyone's control." Ishiro explained. "It moves around too much, it's clearly not getting its food from one source, like its creator feeding it. Also, look at the way it fights. The movements of something in another being's thrall would be a lot more controlled." "Fair enough." Steven replied. "What shall we do now?" "Strike when they come back up, but do not hit Reija!" instructed Captain Muramatsu. "Akira, how's Reija doing?" Fuji asked, a tone of genuine concern in her voice for the monster which fought on their behalf. "She's holding her own." Akira answered. "I've asked her to bring Jirass up to the surface so we can help out. Jirass is being trouble but she's managing. They should surface in three......two......one." Right on que, Reija and Jirass burst from the water once more, still locked in combat. Seizing the opportunity, The AKDF, as well as Litra, swooped in and began bombarding Jirass with projectiles, managing to maneuver in such a way as to not harm Reija, though every once in a while Akira found himself telepathically instructing Reija to dodge his friend's blasts. Jirass eventually grew tired of this and began firing its heat ray somewhat wildly into the air, trying desperately to hit its foes. Using physical attacks, he also continued warding off Reija. Eventually Jirass got lucky and managed to strike Akira's jet. Luckily all this did was provide a good enough opportunity to transform into Ultraman Legacy and take on the monster himself. "Alright Frilly zilly! You want me, you got me!" Legacy said. "Now bring it on!" he beckoned Jirass closer and the monster quickly ran in to try and tackle Legacy, only for him to jump out of the way and kick Jirass to the side. The monster got back on its feet and fired a heat ray, which hit Legacy and to his surprise, managed to do real harm. "I though electricity didn't work on me?" he asked himself. Jirass fired again, hitting Legacy in the face and causing him to fall over. The monster moved towards Legacy and was about to attack before Reija grabbed onto its tail and swung Jirass away from her master and friend, slamming the frilled beast into a nearby hill. Momentarily disoriented, Jirass soon got back up and retaliated, punching Reija when the monster tried going in for another attack, following that up with more physical strikes until Legacy lept over his capsule monster to kick Jirass in the face, knocking him down. Jirass fired another beam, but this time Legacy used his barrier to block the attack. The monster roared in anger at this, angered further when it was bombarded again by the AKDF and Litra. Taking advantage of this distraction, Legacy rushed in and punched Jirass straight in the face, sending of its heat rays off course before it could strike Cap's jet. The enraged monster used its tail to sweep Legacy off his feet, causing the Ultra to fall over. Jirass turned around to blast Legacy when seemingly out of nowhere, Baragon burst from the ground and tackled Jirass to the ground. Legacy climbed to his feet before exclaiming "I knew sending you out back at base was a good idea! Nice job Bary!" Baragon was unable to respond, not only being incapable of speech, but also because he was still wrestling against Jirass. However Jirass was a larger beast, and eventually forced Baragon off. Legacy rushed in to aid his capsule monster, grabbing Jirass and lifting him up into the air, before tossing him down again. However, soon after this, Legacy's color timer began flashing. He was running out of time. "Uh oh." he said to himself. "Uhh.....combo time!" Per Legacy's telepathic instructions, all three capsule monsters unleashed thier projectile attacks as Legacy himself fired his ray. The combined power was enough to send the monster up in flames, and when the smoke cleared, a tattered frill fell to the ground, signaling that Jirass was no more. With the battle over, Legacy recalled his capsule monsters, then flew off to regain his energy. Similarly, the AKDF returned to base. A team was called in to remove Jirass's remains from the scene, which the team believed was only the frill. However when the clenaup crew arrived, they could not find the massive frill, only managing to pick up a few scattered remains from the deceased monster. Elsewhere, in a secretive laboratory, a man in shadows stared at the very frill which had once adorned Jirass's head, now sat inside a massive tank. "A natural Jirass." he said. "An unbelievable discovery, and they simply destroy it. This is why humanity is doomed to fail." The man turned away from the tank and began walking down the hallway of his dimly lit lab. "Even still." he continued. "It will have some use to me. This will be the pinnacle of my experiments! They will all see my talent for what it is! That I am not simply some studier of monsters, but a creator of them!" The man walked into another part of his lab, more well lit than the hallway or room housing the tank. On the table were large canisters with the image of a DNA strand printed onto the front of each. The canisters all had labels on them, clearly added by the man himself as they were handwritten and seemed to be held on with simple tape. The man passed the canisters, which read "DILOPHOSAURUS", "ELECTRIC EEL", "CARNOTAURUS", "JIRASS", and so on. A few more saurians and reptiles later the man pasued at one of the canisters. He looked at what it read. "GODZILLASAURUS." "This Anti-Kaiju Defense Force....they were fools to destroy the genetic material of this creature!" the man yelled. "Such power could have been theirs to manipulate. But no. Shirigami misses his daughter and acidentially makes Biollante, so now no one's allowed to work with it! No matter, I was able to preserve enough samples for this....my ultimate creation" He eventually walked to a massive tank containing a sedated creature within it. It was not fully grown but it mostly resembled Jirass, but it was different as well. It looked....powerful. Much more than the original creature. It was more like....Godzilla. "With Project Deutalios being such a massive failure, and Project Dinosaurus still being too risky, this is all I have left. A final display of my power to the human race. They will see what happens when genius like my own is denied. " the man ranted to no one in particular. He was clearly unhinged. "Not even Godzilla, or an Ultraman, will be able to withstand the might of Super Jirass!" Super Jirass Main Article: Super Jirass Abilities *Adept Swimmer: Jirass is a well-developed swimmer, able to adapt to both fresh and salt water environments as well as swimming at rather impressive speeds. *Electric Heat Ray: Jirass can fire a million-volt, light blue, beam of electrical energy from his mouth. It is powerful enough to overcome an Ultra's natural defenses against electricity. However it takes a short amount of time to charge and can be dodged somewhat easily by a being with quick enough reflexes. Weaknesses *If Jirass's frill is removed from his body, he will slowly die, remaining conscious at first before eventually beginning to bleed from his mouth, then simply falling over dead. Trivia * Jirass, although originally intended to appear in the series anyway, was suggested by Big, thus letting me make this page sooner than I may have otherwise. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju